russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DZWR-FM
99.9 Country (DZWR 99.9 MHz Baguio City) is a Catholic church-controlled music FM radio station owned and operated by Mountain Province Broadcasting Corporation, the media arm of the Diocese of Baguio. The station's studio and transmitter are located at the MPBC Broadcast Center, #77 Fr. Carlu Loop Street (just beside the Cathedral parking entrance), Bishop's House Compound, Brgy. Kabayanihan, Baguio City, Benguet. It operates daily from 6:00 AM to 10:00 PM. History It was formerly known as "99.9 Magic" before the management reformatted the branding to assert its position as the only 100% country music station in the Philippines. Rev. Fr. Paul C. Basilio was the first station manager (succeeded by Rev Fr. Victor Munar to present date). It was formerly located at the St. Louis University Compound, A. Bonifacio Street, Baguio City (now occupied by The Halfway Home for Boys-an SLU owned Foundation). Its other brand name before was "WR PINOY" when it played all OPM hits of the past and present of mid 1990's and "POWER 99". There were only three FM stations operating in the city that time, the others are "MRS 102.3 Most Requested Song Baguio" (now Radyo5 102.3 News FM Baguio) and "103.9 Smile Radio Baguio" (now 103.9 iFM Baguio). Magic 99.9 slogan then when it became No. 1 in listenership was "The Official Number One FM Radio Station in Baguio", while 103.9 Smile Radio Baguio puts its slogan at the same time as "The Only Number One FM Radio Station in Baguio", while on the other hand, MRS 102.3 Most Requested Song Baguio puts its slogan as "The Real Number One FM Station in Baguio" at the same time. One of its popular program then includes "Request and Dedication" aired Mondays to Fridays from 4:00 PM to 6:00 PM. and "Hit Wave" which airs 6:00 PM to 8:00 or 9:00 PM Mondays to Fridays. Its former famous jocks during Magic 99.9 years and early on includes the late Peter John (de Vera), Ms. Em, Doctor J (Jay Guasch), Jorge Castro as Dark Man, Andrew Piñero as Daffy D., the "Big Mouth" Murphy, Bugs B., DJ Ariele, Chai Aquino, Lina Sotto, Brother Jim (up to the present), etc., were the best DJs in their generation that time with an all English spiels. Now there are new DJs with the rebranding, like Jazz Roberts, Red Fox, El Dorado, Windtalker and Lumberjack. Programs * Country Jumpstart * Country Road Extremes * Country Stopover * Country Crossroads * Cordillera Campfire * Boses ng Masa (simulcast with DZWT 540) * Saint of the Day - intervals (by saintoftheday.org/Saint Anthony Messenger Press/Franciscans) * Acoustic Café * OPM Sunday * Country on the Fast Lane * Special Programs (such as Christ the King celebrations and/or other occasions/Feasts from the Diocese of Baguio) * Rumble Bundle Galore * WoodSongs Old-Time Radio Hour DJ Roster * Caballero * Red Fox * Johnny Travis * Jazz Roberts * Lumberjack * Aljun Fermin Gigilo Category:Radio stations in Baguio Category:Catholic radio stations Category:Radio stations established in 1977